


The Words That Drip Off Your Toxic Tongues Do Burn Me, You Know?

by Jellybeans_On_The_Fly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Vent Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeans_On_The_Fly/pseuds/Jellybeans_On_The_Fly
Summary: This is just a vent poem of mine, but I really liked how it turned out so I thought I would share it.This is based off of my interactions and thoughts about two people close to me.





	The Words That Drip Off Your Toxic Tongues Do Burn Me, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, and please leave a kudos if you do! It's the only way I'll know if you liked it or not!

I love you, but your light is just so… toxic.  
It’s like acid on my tongue  
Burns on my skin  
Smoke in my lungs.

It hurts to be near either of you for too long,  
Because even though I love you,  
And I’m... fairly sure that you love me too,  
You burn my skin and mind with each word that marches off your toxic tongues.

You love me, you love me not,  
You love me, you love me not.  
Tell me now,  
Because I won’t stay if you want me only so you can break me down;

Which is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, apparently the archive doesn't like stuff like italics, so I'm here to tell you that the last line: "Which is it?" Is in italics and bolded. If I ever figure out how to get the archive to accept it, I'll change it.
> 
> On another topic; I'd really like if you guys could comment on this! I'm a new writer and am nervous about people liking my works, so I'd really appreciate your opinions. Just no hate for the sake of hate though, I don't want to deal with people who only say something like "That was horrible, you shouldn't write anymore!" As that doesn't really help anyone.
> 
> Well, thanks and bye, hope you enjoyed the poem!


End file.
